Insanity
by Aqua-panda
Summary: She wasn't going to turn back. This Madness of Guilt was so addicting, there was no one who could stop her from advancing..


There was no way of going back now.

Eyes tinged with violet as she gave a crooked smile, each step she took she wobbled and her body swayed, but not once did that shark like grin escape her face.

"Madness of Guilt.." She whispered, her words hung in the air as she let out a laugh which could've been mistaken as a cackle. She craned her neck back, her head tilting as her teeth bared, "so interesting.."

"Amber!" Maka called out, from the other side of the room, not being able to go closer to the girl without getting the feeling of lightning striking through her, "get rid of your shield! Before you get consumed by the madness!"

"Shit," the pigtailed's weapon cursed, "there's no way she can handle that amount of madness, we gotta snap her out of it!"

"I'll do it," the Shinigami next to them said. Maka turned to him, doubt written in her eyes.

"Kid I don't think.." The leader said, her voice trailing at the end of her sentence.

"Kid you're an idiot!" Soul scoffed, "just because you're in the Madness state doesn't mean you can snap her out of it!"

"This was just like the fight between Black Star and I, we fought and he woke me up from the Madness trance with his words and attacks," Kid said, his gaze not leaving the girl who was cackling on the other side of the black and white tiled room.

"Um, I'm pretty sure there was no electrocuting in your battle between Black Star," The eldest sister in the pistol duo commented.

"Details," Kid said shrugging, "I'll get through that force field, I am a Shingami after all."

"That's actually a pretty good catch phrase for Kid," Patty said, her face reflected on the pistol. Liz sighed, "I sure hope the voltage isn't that high.."

"Okay," Maka said, her voice still had doubt in it whilst Soul gave her an are you serious look, "but if we see you in need of assistance we're going straight to you.." The pigtailed girl turned back and glanced at the black hole, their only escape out of this hell hole, "who knows how long Black Star and Tsubaki can keep that hole open.."

Meanwhile...

"I..CAN'T...HOLD...IT... ANY...LONGER...!" The ninja grunted, in his madness state as he concentrated hard while grasping Tsubaki in her weapon form, who had worry spread all over her face, "you can do this Black Star! Worse comes to worse, we will have to do Soul Resonance!"

"Damnit..." The electric blue haired boy cursed under his breath, "Maka and Kid better hurry up..!"

Kid summoned Bezelbel and rode the skateboard in the air, his black robe flying behind him as he saw the force field nearing him. This better work, he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, the breeze getting too strong as he felt himself submerged into something dense. He saw crackles and slivers of electricity pulsing through and felt his entire body go numb, however besides that he felt fine.

"You two okay?" Kid asked his weapons who nodded.

"We are A okay!" Patty responded cheerfully, giving her meister a thumbs up.

The moment the striped hair boy saw the girl he summoned the skateboard back and landed on his two feet.

"Oh ahahaha Kid," The girl gave him a wicked grin, "I see you got through my force field.." She pointed her weapon, Jackson who was in his axe form, at the Shinigami, "too bad you won't get through my attacks!"

"Amber," Kid started as the violet eyed girl lunged at him. Eyes tinged with the colour of madness of guilt, violet, her grin intensified as Kid successfully dodged each of her attacks, "you have to listen to us, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you! None of us do!"

"But why Kid.." Kid blinked at this. The creepiness in her voice was gone as he saw Amber, before madness filled her, the shy and innocent girl who he first met who turned out to be sarcastic and rather loud, however incredibly naive still, vision filled his mind,the image shattered as soon as the sickening grin spread on the girl's face.

"I love this madness," She said as she tossed her head back, her dark hair flowing from her back, her grey dress with a violet bow tied at the back tilting back as well, "and plus there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"This insanity is wonderful!"

A/N how did it go? I just decided to include my OC in here, kind of like a practice thing.. You know..? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
